Save Me From Myself
by KoganTwerkTeam
Summary: Kendall needs a man in his life. Can Logan be that man?


**I feel like it's been forever since I've been on here last... I missed you all!**

**It's Veterans Day! This day is super important to me because I have so many family members that serve in the Army. Thank you to all the people who have and are serving right now. Come home safely.**

**Anywho, On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p>When I was a little boy people always told me not to find love. They said it was a mistake, and i was bound to get my heart-broken. I refused to belive they were right. I went against all odds and found someone I put my trust in. He made me feel like I was on top of the world each minute we were together.<p>

That's over now.

He only used me for sex and money. Once he realised he could do better he bailed.

I was alone and heart-broken. I didn't want to say it, but I knew they were right. I shouldn't have found love. It wasn't even love, It was a mistake. Then again, maybe it wasn't. I thought that if guys loved me for sex and money then I could make that my career.

Yes, I Kendall Knight, Am a prostitute.

It was perfect at first. I had all the guys wanting more. Some would pay more than others and some could fuck better than others. I learned new positions and new things to do with my mouth everyday. However, One night things took a turn for the worst. Mark Curtis wanted me to smoke pot with him after our afternoon of sex. I had never done pot before, and I never wanted to. It was illegal and wrong. Yes, being a prostitute is illegal and wrong but I wont lose my life having sex. So i thought.

He threw me down the stairs after I refused to do drugs with him. I broke both of my legs and had a concussion. I couldn't have sex for three or four months. I stayed home and watched movies while my mom took care of me and my fifteen year old sister, Katie. Did i mention I'm only eighteen? My mom thinks I work at a grocery store, if she knew what I really did I'd be dead meat.

I could move out and live on my own, because I', practically rich. Though, my mom would be suspicious. I'm only suppose to make $9.50 an hour at the store.

Two days after the accident I started having bad thoughts. Maybe it was because I wasnt having sex, or maybe it was because I felt worthless when no guys wanted me. Then the depression started. I would cry at night, not because I was lonely, but because I couldn't push my thoughts away. My mind constantly reminded me how worthless I was. I wanted my legs to heal so I could go back to work. So some random guys could fuck me and make the thoughts disappear.

My mom had to leave town with Katie. Obviously she didn't want to leave her disabled son home alone, so she called a doctor in training and paid him to stay with me for five months.

So here I am. Sitting in this damn wheelchair waiting for the girls to leave, and the doctor to arrive.

"His name is Logan." She told me. "He's a great kid, and he's only 3 years older than you. Who knows, maybe you two can be friends." I scoffed.

"I have plenty of friends." I said.

"What are there names?"

I glared. I didn't need friends. "You know I'm gay, right? Who's to say I wont jump Logan's bones?"

"Kendall." My mother warned. "Dont talk like that. You have two broken legs, sexual activities aren't possible." The door bell sounded and she went to answer it. "Kendall. This is Logan." She said walking back to the living room, a guy following her. The guy, Logan, was absolutely gorgeous. He had spiky Brown hair, a crooked smile, and a pair of chocolate-brown eyes, he was to die for. He had on black skinny jeans, A gray sweater vest, with a white undershirt. I could feel myself growing in my pants.

"Hey." He spoke. His voice. Oh my god. His voice could make me cum in seconds.

"Heyo." I replied, trying to sound casual. Too damn bad my voice squeaked. fucking hormones.

About thirty minutes later my mom and sister finally left. Logan stood in front of my wheelchair and smiled down at me.

"Would you stop that? It's creeping me out." Logan laughed. His laugh was like a slice of heaven.

"Sorry, Kendall. I'm just trying to figure you out."

"Well, I'm eighteen. I graduated last summer. I'm a slut and I've got two broken legs. Questions?" I said confidently. His brown eyes were wide. "What?"

"A slut? Kendall, don't say that. To be a slut you've gotta sleep with more than two girls everyday." He bent down so he was at my level. His voice was firm but still soft. Like he was trying to get me to understand without sounding harsh.

"I do though, It's my job. Except I let guys fuck me. Vagina scares me... I'm 110% gay." I said as if it was absolutely no big deal.

"Kendall Knight." The brunette beauty gasped.

"Oh don't pull that shit.

I'm eighteen. I can have sex for money."

"I bet your mom doesn't know! Kendall, It's too dangerous. Inviting guys to your house and letting them fuck you. You don't know them! They could kill you!." Logan stood up and run a pale hand through his hair.

"I go to their houses. My mom doesn't know, so why would I bring them here? That would be stupid and I know it's dangerous. I'm in a wheelchair aint I? I'm actually kinda pissed about it, because I can't have sex." I sighed.

"What? Some asshole broke your legs?!"

"Logan.. You and I don't know each other. Why are you getting so pissed off?"

"Because!" Logan roared. "I used to be a slut too. I let guys fuck me for three years..."

"What happened that made you quit?" I asked, suspicion in my voice.

"I saw myself as more. I loved myself too much to continue. I got the job because I wanted to feel like guys needed me. I wanted to feel love, but it turns out. If I didn't love myself nobody would. So Kendall, Why haven't you quit?"

I didn't say anything. I thought about it for the rest of the night and I couldn't come up with an answer. I wanted to feel wanted, yes, but maybe I just want a male figure in my life that wants me around. My father left me, my ex boyfriend left, who's next? All i knew was I couldn't handle losing Logan. He seemed to care. I want him to care.

* * *

><p><strong>So... That happened. I don't even Know if I'll continue this.. <strong>

**Review!**

**~Kaycee**


End file.
